Texting
by TW-addict
Summary: Cute and fluffy texts exchanged between Kayla and Stiles, because they could totally be all 'couplesy' over text as long no one reads them because exposure like THAT would be detrimental - humour and fluff with a side of sexting (stilesxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me. I'm trash haha whoops but I have a free hours so decided may as well write something but don't have enough time to write a chapter haha hope you like.**

 **Stiles:** Babe I gotta ask you a question

 **Stiles** : dude, c'mon, this is serious

 **Stiles** : Babeeeeeeeeeeee wake up

 **Stiles** : Kayla

 **Stiles** : Kayla baby please, I need to ask you something

 **Stiles** : Kaylaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **Kayla** : it's 3 in the morning, if this is not important I will ban sex for good this time...

 **Stiles** : Who do you think would win in a fight, a bear or an astronaut?

 **Kayla** : Are you fucking with me right now? 😡

 **Stiles** : I wish I was ;) but seriously I need your opinion, I can't sleep until I figure this out

 **Kayla** : That's it, no sex

 **Stiles** : Babe...

 **Kayla** : Don't 'babe' me Stilinski, it's 3 in the fucking morning, go to sleep

 **Kayla** : ... But to answer your question, the bear. Stiles the answer is always the bear. When unsure always go for the bear

 **Stiles** : That's what I thought :) thanks baby, ur the best X

 **Kayla** : Yeah yeah I know, now go to sleep X

 **Stiles** : Wait... Does that sex ban still stand? 😭

 **Stiles** : ... Kaylz?

 **Stiles** : Nooooooo don't go to sleep 😔 you can't do this to me. Now I definitely won't be able to sleep.

 **Stiles** : Kay?

* * *

 **Kayla** : Did you just send me a dick pic? Xx 😂

 **Stiles** : ... Maybeeeeeee ;) xx

 **Stiles** : Wait...

 **Stiles** : Who else would send you a dick pic? 😡

 **Stiles** : and how didn't you know it was mine? 😭

 **Kayla** : overthinking much? ;) 😘 xx

 **Kayla** : But trust me, it was defo a sight for sore eyes 😘 xx

 **Stiles** : Hmmmmm xx ﾒ💪 👅💦

 **Kayla** : And you sent me another one... 😏 xx

 **Stiles** : what can I say? I'm bored xx ;)

 **Kayla** : Want me to come over and 'entertain' you? Xx ✊💦💦

 **Stiles** : DO I? DO I?

 **Stiles** : HELL YES

 **Kayla** : Ok babe, keep ur pants on... Xx ;)

 **Stiles** : Too late 😂 ;) xx

 **Kayla** : Jesus Stiles I'm driving... Stop sending me nude pics xx 🙈😍

 **Stiles** : don't pretend u don't like ;) xx

 **Kayla** : I hate u...

 **Stiles** : Nah, you just hate to admit how easily turned on u get 💁

 **Kayla** : I'm driving Stiles, if u send me another pic of ur ass I'm gonna crash 🚗 😂xx

 **Stiles** : U could say ur 'crack'-ing under the pressure ? 😂😉 xx

 **Stiles** : HA, c wot I did there? ;) xxx

 **Kayla** : ... And guess who's not 'bottom'-ing out Tonite? 💪 👌 ;) xx

 **Kayla** : do u see wot I did there? Xxx 💁 😉

 **Stiles** : we'll soon see ?;) xx

* * *

 **Kayla** : Stiles? U up? Xxx

 **Stiles** : Yeah babe I'm up, everything ok? Xx 😘😘

 **Kayla** : I fell out with Derek again, can I come over? Xx

 **Stiles** : Ofc baby u don't even have to ask. I'll have some hot choco waiting for u xxx ❤️💋

 **Kayla** : With marshmallows? 😍 xxx

 **Stiles** : And whipped cream. We can't forget the whipped cream :) xxx

 **Kayla** : Ur the best. Thank-u 😍😍 ️ xxxxx

 **Stiles** : I know 😘😏

 **Stiles** : It keeps me warm at night ;) xxx

 **Kayla** : ur an idiot 😂;)

 **Kayla** : But I love you xxx 😍❤️❤️

 **Stiles** : love u 2. Now get that cute ass over here, I ordered pizza 2 xxx 😘

 **Kayla** : Best bf ever xxx❤️

* * *

 **Stiles** : Kaylz I had a thought yeah? Xxx

 **Kayla** : Uh oh...

 **Stiles** : You know how we both like cake right?

 **Kayla** : ... Yes?

 **Stiles** : Why don't we pretend to be engaged-

 **Stiles** : go to that fancy venue they're holding in Hillsview-

 **Stiles** : and eat all the tasters?

 **Stiles** : it's better than a free dinner xx 😂

 **Kayla** : How do u come up with such brilliant ideas? 😂 :) xxx

 **Kayla** : I'll steal my moms engagement ring to look the part xxx

 **Stiles** : Bc I am, indeed, brilliant. Brilliant at a lot of things actually... Like kissing, sex, Spanking, the list goes on... ;) 😍😘xxx

 **Kayla** : mind outta the gutter Stilinski, I want cake more than sex rn 🙈 xxx

 **Stiles** : we can do both at the same time? ;) 👅💦

 **Kayla** : Deal ;) xxx

 _An) I'll probs just keep adding whenever I think of stuff haha hope you all liked and please please review haha see ya soon peeps you all rock ha xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine.**

Stiles: babe 😍

Kayla: Yeah? Xx

Stiles: Oh nothing, just wanted to call u that ❤️ xxx

Kayla: ... ?

Stiles: I miss u, come back 😭😍xxx

Kayla: I left twenty mins ago?

Stiles: point? Xx

Kayla: Seperation anxiety already Loverboy? 😂😘 Xx

Stiles: Yes 😫❤️

Stiles: and my bed is cold

Stiles: get ur cute butt over here and cuddle with me xxx 💏😍

Kayla: I would if I could babe 😔 xxx

Stiles: pretty please with a cherry on top? 🍒🍒

Stiles: pleaseeeeeeeee? 🙏

Stiles: I'll even let u b the big spoon 😍 xxx

Kayla: Please don't tempt me 😂 xxx

Stiles: that's the point 😜😘 xx

Kayla: Dammit Stilinski, u gotta stop being cute 😳😍😍

Kayla: I'm not supposed 2 like cute stuff xx

Stiles: cmon baby, I know u want 2 😏 xx

Stiles: don't pretend u don't miss me as well 💖 xx

Kayla: I can be over in 30 mins? Xx

Stiles: make it 15 🙏 😘 xxx

Kayla: 20, gotta go to store and then I'm all urs xxx

Stiles: mine forever, not just tonite ❤️❤️ xxx

Kayla: again with the cute...

Kayla: but I love it 💋👌 xxx

Stiles: I KNEW IT

Stiles: and you really think I'm cute? 😳Xxx

Kayla: Yes😍😍

Stiles: u just made my entire year 😍 xx

Kayla: just got in car, wont b long xxx

Stiles: drive safe babe 🚗🌚😘

* * *

Stiles: Kaylz, do u know when u look particularly gorgeous? 👸 Xx

Kayla: when I'm wearing ur mets jumper and nothing else? 😂 Xx

Stiles: God that's a good image 💋👅😍

Stiles: but when I look up at u from between ur legs 👅💦

Stiles: Bc hot damn ❤️

Stiles: call the police 🚓 and fireman 🚒xxx 😍

Kayla: u try'na sext me Stiles? Xx 😂

Stiles: Yes, v shamelessly I mite add 💁

Stiles: I'm horny 🍆✊ 💦

Stiles: wanna come over? 😏💋 Xxx

Kayla: we could grab dinner first? 😂🍔 Xx

Stiles: Babe, u r my dinner 👅❤️ xx

Kayla: so that's what ur planning to do to me huh? 😍 ️ Xx

Stiles: among other things 😅 xx

Stiles: but God u look beautiful when I'm buried between ur legs 💖

Stiles: I wanna taste u so bad 👅❤️ xx

Kayla: ffs Stiles 😭

Kayla: really?

Kayla: y r u doing this to me now? 🙈

Stiles: Bc I wanna ravish u 🍆😘

Stiles: and hear u moan my name ❤️

Stiles: and tie u up... 😍

Stiles: and make slow sweet love 2 u 💋 xxx

Kayla: Dammit Stiles now I'm horny af 😳 😰

Stiles: Good, my job is half done 😂🍆👅

Stiles: so get over here so I can pin u against the wall, ur my dinner AND dessert 🍩

Kayla: Fuck u 😭

Kayla: Fuck me*** 💋❤️

Stiles: yes ma'am xx 😂😜

* * *

Kayla: Stiles stop calling me. Stop texting. Just get the hint. I don't want to talk 2 u

Stiles: Baby pls? 💕💞❤️

Stiles: don't ignore me 😰

Stiles: talk to me xxx 🙏 😘

Kayla: Stiles I mean it. I'll turn my fone off 😡

Stiles: I love u ❤️

Stiles: so damn much baby 😘

Stiles: I don't like it when we argue 😭😔

Stiles: pls promise me u won't do anything stupid 😰 xxx

Kayla: I need a night by myself Stiles. Goodnight.

Stiles: I can't let u go to sleep angry 😭

Stiles: I'll make it up to u, I promise. Pancakes and bacon tomoz? My treat 💋❤️

Stiles: we can talk xxx 💞

Kayla: I'm not angry Stiles and fine x

Stiles: I love u 😘❤️❤️ xxx

Kayla: love u 2 X

* * *

Kayla: ur so weird Stiles 😂🙈 xx

Stiles: can u try and be a bit more romantic pls? 😂 Xx

Kayla: fine. Ur my weirdo 😏💕👌 xxx

Stiles: better 💋 xx

* * *

Kayla: Stiles quick I need ur help

Kayla: 911 emergency

Kayla: 911 EMERGENCY 🚨🚑

Stiles: omg what? 😮😰

Kayla: I'm stuck at moms stupid business dinner and I need some tampons. Pls buy me some 🙏 xxx

Kayla: and a heat pad xxx

Stiles: omg that's it? 😮 Kayla I thought someone had died 😥xxx

Kayla: my fucking uterus is dying u prick 😡

Kayla: and don't 'that's it' me

Kayla: MY UTERUS IS ON FIRE 🔥🔥 AND IM DYING FROM THE INSIDE OUT

Kayla: U DO NOT GET TO THATS IT ME 😡😡

Kayla: U NON UTERUS BEARING HUMAN 😑😠

Kayla: IM BLEEDING TO DEATH 😲❌

Kayla: INSENSITIVE JERK 😡

Stiles: ok babe calm down, rein in those hormones 😂😘 xxx

Kayla: FUCK U 😡

Stiles: chill Kaylz I'm at the store, ten mins ok? 😂❤️ Xxx

Kayla: fuck I love u so much 💕

Kayla: if I wasn't bleeding from my vagina and wanting to die rn I would ride u so hard xxx 😭😘

Stiles: I'll happily take a rain check 😜

Stiles: and I love u 2 ❤️💋

Stiles: always 💞💎💍

Stiles: even when sometimes I think ur gonna kill me 😰🙈

Kayla: it's a turn on for u, don't lie 😂💞xxx

Stiles: 😏🍆💦

 **haha hope u liked and pls pls review haha see ya soon xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

D **isclaimer; teen wolf is not mine... Wow haven't wrote this in a while but thought we needed some cuteness ha, hope you enjoy :)**

Stiles: Why did u just get in some guys' car?

Stiles: just curious ⁉️

Stiles: cos that guy is an asshole 😠

Kayla: why? You jealous? 😂 Xxx

Stiles: No, should I b? 😑

Kayla: U didn't put kisses at the end of ur txt, ur jealous 😂😘 xx

Stiles: nvm 👎

Stiles: forget I asked 😞

Stiles: it's not like I'm ur bf or anything

Kayla: jeez, chill 😂 the teacher asked me to help him with his English paper. I'll be done in a couple of hours 💞 xx

Stiles: If he tries anything, kill him 🔪 ❤️ xx

Kayla: a little extreme but sure 😂 pizza later? 🍕 Xx

Stiles: Only if I can pick 😎 xx

Kayla: ur an asshole sometimes

Kayla: but sure xx

Stiles: An asshole u love, right? 😜💞 Xxx

Kayla: sometimes

Kayla: jk 😂 ofc I love you 😍 xx

Stiles: Love u 2 ❤️ and when you get back I'm gonna show u exactly how much 😉💋 xx

Kayla: Stop implying sex when u know I can't do anything about it 😞 xx

Stiles: I wasn't implying sex 😂

Stiles: I was talking about going down on u 👅🍑💦

Stiles: repeatedly 💦💦💦

Stiles: u know how good my tongue is 👅❤️ xxx

Kayla: I legit hate u right now 😭

Kayla: Y u do this to me 😳 xx

Stiles: BC I can 😜😘 xx

Stiles: but I bet ur imagining it rn aren't u? 💋Xx

Stiles: My head between ur legs 😉

Stiles: making u scream 💞 xxx

Kayla I'm turning my fone off 😳

Kayla: stop making me horny 😑

Kayla: ur a terrible soulless person and I hate u 😡

Stiles: better rush throu that English paper then 😉😂 xxx

Kayla: Fuck it. B home in ten 💋❤️ xxx

Stiles: ✊ 🍆💦🍑💦💦👅💋❤️💞

* * *

Kayla: Everything okay? 💞 Xxx

Stiles: Yeah xxx

Kayla: u sure? Xxx

Stiles: Yeah xxx

Kayla: I don't believe u 😥 xx

Kayla: talk to me 😘 xx

Stiles: Kaylz just leave it pls. I'm not in the mood 😒 xx

Kayla: Okay 😕 If that's what u want 💞❤️ xxx

Kayla: But I'm here for u. Whatever u need ok? 💕 Xxx

Stiles: Tbh I really need a hug 😢💩 xx

Kayla: I can do a hug 😘 xxx

Kayla: Gimme 5 mins xxx

Stiles: Love u xxx

Kayla: love u 2 💋 xxx

* * *

Kayla: Leave me alone or so help me god I will kill u 😑

Kayla: painfully 💊🔫

Kayla: repeatedly 👿

Kayla: with a sledgehammer 🔨

Kayla: on ur junk 🍆

Stiles: Creative 😂 and chill out a bit babe 😂😜 xxx

Kayla: don't u 'babe' me u deceitful lying scumbag 👿

Kayla: I hate u

Stiles: Ur hilarious 😂😂😂

Kayla: FUCK OFF 😡😤

Kayla: leave me alone 😭😤

Stiles: ur so cute ur when ur angry 😍😍

Kayla: CUTE? CUTE? EXCUSE ME 😡👿😑

Kayla: ASSHOLE 🍑😡

Kayla: I AM NOT CUTE 😤

Kayla: I AM A FIERY BALL OF RAGE 🔥👿

Kayla: AND DID I MENTION I HATED U

Stiles: pmsing already? 😉 U arent due to start til tomor 😂 xxx

Kayla: MY UTERUS NEVER RECEIVED THAT MEMO

Kayla: AND THE 1 THING I WAS CRAVING

Kayla: THE 1 THING I NEEDED U ATE

Kayla: U ATE MY COOKIES 😡😡😡😡😡😡😡

Kayla: SICK BASTARD 😷😭😭

Stiles: they were good cookies so thank u for that 😂👌 xxx

Kayla: Ur fucking welcome 👏 👏 👏

Kayla: don't speak to me till I stop feeling like I'm getting ripped apart

Kayla: or I rlly will kill u 🔫

Kayla: I won't be responsible for my actions 💪 👊

Stiles: U crack me up Kaylz 😂😘 xxx

Stiles:😂😂😂💕💕💕

Kayla:

Stiles: Love u even when ur acting like a homicidal maniac 💋🙈 xxxxx

Kayla: NOT HELPING UR CASE STILES 😤

Stiles: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

* * *

Stiles: Scott, help me out here

Stiles: I'm freaking out 😰

Stiles: I AM FREAKING TF OUT 😱😧😧

Stiles: DEREK JUST CAUGHT ME AND KAYLA DOING IT 🍆🍑💦

Stiles: AGAIN 😱😨

Stiles: I'm gonna b 2 scared to have sex ever again 😭

Kayla: Dude, I know 😂

Stiles: how tf do u know u weren't there 😱

Kayla: Stiles look at who ur txting 😂👏 xxx

Stiles: oooooohh

Stiles: hey baby 😘💞💞

Stiles: wrong person 😂🙈 xxx

Kayla: I hope u weren't serious about the 'not having sex' thing 💋xxx

Stiles: I'm v traumatised 😩 xx

Stiles: Thou I guess I cld b persuaded 😜😂 xxx

Kayla: [attached: 1 photo]

Stiles: Holy god 😍😍😍😍😍

Stiles: mother of all jesuses 💦💦👌

Stiles: I'm having a coronary 👀🙏 🙌

Kayla: boobs always make everything better 😂👌 xx

Stiles: 💋❤️💕

* * *

Stiles: I love you ❤️ xxxxx

Kayla: I know 💕 xxx

Stiles: for real, I love you 💋 xxx

Kayla: R u drunk? 🍻 Ur being extra sappy 😂Xxx

Stiles: no not drunk 😜 xxx

Stiles: just wanted u to know that 😘💞 xxx

Stiles: I love you and I'm here for u 💑💏 xxx

Kayla: ok what have u done? 😂 xx

Stiles: Nothing 💞xxx

Stiles: I just rlly love u 💋xx

Kayla: You ate my cookies again didn't u? Xx

Stiles: No I didn't eat ur cookies 💞 xxx

Kayla: I'm dubious xx

Stiles: OMG 🙈

Stiles: Can a guy not just say he loves his wonderful gf without there being an ulterior motive? Xxx

Kayla: ...

Kayla: what did u do? 😑 Xxx

Stiles: FINE

Stiles: I MASTURBATED TO SOME PORN

Stiles: AND NOW I FEEL BAD 😰

Kayla: 😂😂😂😂👏

Kayla: Disgraceful 😑

Kayla: Off with ur head 😜 xxx

Stiles: haha v funny xx

Kayla: I'm a funny person 🙌 xxx

Stiles: so we cool? 😘 Xxx

Kayla: Only if u send me the porn so I can watch it 💦💦💦 xxx

Stiles: 😂😂 couples who masturbate together, stay together ✊ 🍆💦 👉 🍑💦 💕 xxx

Kayla: exactly 😂😘 xxx

 **A/N) see? Some cuteness, I can be nice sometimes haha hope you all enjoyed this wee dose of stayla and as ever pls pls review it keeps me motivated and I appreciate them all so much see ya soon xx**


End file.
